The present invention relates to a paging receiver and, more particularly, to a paging receiver which allows a paging code to be written to an ID (identification) ROM thereof according to a received signal.
A paging receiver usually has an ID ROM for writing and storing a paging code assignd to the receiver. It is well known in the art to use, as an ID ROM, any of a variety of non-volatile, programmable memory devices. It has been customary with a paging receiver to write a paging code in an ID ROM with a ROM writer and then mount it on the receiver or to mount an ID ROM in the receiver beforehand and then write a paging code in the ID ROM by connecting a ROM writer to a write terminal provided in the receiver. However, connecting a ROM writer to an ID ROM or to a paging receiver with an ID ROM and then writing a paging code in the ID ROM is troublesome.